


Take My Breath Away

by Darling_No



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cake, Crossdressing, Cute, Dresses, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, Jokes, M/M, OTP Feels, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_No/pseuds/Darling_No
Summary: "Wedding Planning–free cake sampling at the end!""Huh. Hey Bon, want some free cake?" Rin turned to his partner. Bon had also noticed the sign and shook his head, already knowing what Rin was planning."Nope, I'm good." He declined."Oh c'mon! It's free cake for literally just planning a wedding!" Bon sighed and glared at him. The half-demon only grinned back. He knew he'd won, the little minx."Fine."ORRin and Bon are in America, and have time off, so they stroll the streets of the city. Rin wants free cake and Bon can't say no to Rin as easily as he used to.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Moriyama Shiemi, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209





	Take My Breath Away

"Wedding Planning–free cake sampling at the end!"

"Huh. Hey Bon, want some free cake?" Rin turned to his partner. Bon had also noticed the sign and shook his head. "Nope, I'm good." He declined. "Oh come on! It's free cake for literally just planning a wedding!" Bon sighed and glared at him. The half-demon only grinned back, pretty blue eyes pleading. He knew he'd won again.

"Fine."

Bon wasn't able to say no to Rin very well anymore. When they were teenagers, it was easy, because he didn't know Rin very well back then. But, after Rin actually passed his exorcist exam, took down the Illuminati, and made a strict deal with Satan, he was allowed to be a normal exorcist. 

It helped a lot with his emotional health, but after everything, Rin couldn't trust his twin ever again and moved in with Bon in an apartment once they graduated high school(as they got older, they'd moved a couple times and now they lived in a Penthouse). Rin somehow still retained his sweet, kind, and warm personality that he'd had as a teenager, even if it wasn't as prominent anymore. 

They had the day off and Rin loved walking through cities and exploring. Bon usually just gave him whatever he wanted or did what the man wanted to do. He wasn't exactly spoiling the guy if he rarely asked for anything in the first place, was he?

But now, he was being dragged to go plan a wedding with his best friend all for a few bites of cake. He sighed, but let it happen all the same. Shenanigans with Rin were never dill and hadn't let him down or gotten him in trouble yet.

A blonde woman popped up next to them and greeted them brightly. "Hello! Welcome to Isme's Bridal Services, how can I help you?" 

Rin smiled right back. "Hello! We saw the sign out front and thought it would help us a lot to hit two birds with one stone rather than try to deal with it all separately." Rin answered in barely accented English. If you were an exorcist, you had to at least speak a few different languages. Rin knew several because of both his innate capability and his astounding information intake.

He was officially a Nephilim–part demon and part human, but he had the body and brain of a Demon King, which helped him take in a lot of information and remember it well because Demon Kings were designed to live long and their brains could hold much, much more than a human's ever could. Basically, once he was releaded completely from his sword, Rin was a genius. Thankfully, he retained his playful personality.

The woman grinned wide. "Yes! Finally!" She cheered excitedly. She turned back to them. "Sorry, we love a variety here and it's so hard to get gay couples in here! I mean, lesbians and straight couples and everything else? Easy! But gay couples are like rare jewels–they're a blessing, but hard to obtain." She finished her rant and lead them to a dressing area. 

"Alright suit or dress?" She looked at them expectantly. Rin spoke up. "Let's go with dress." He decided. Bon turned wide eyes on the shorter man. Rin grinned. "It's fun to switch things up a little! Besides, it's no different from the time's I've crossdressed for missions." Rin pointed out. "Oh, I like this one. He's got spunk!" The woman giggled. Rin let himself be led to a dressing room and Bon sat down.

"So what do you want in a dress? Wedding dresses are so much fun and you can do a lot with them." The woman–Sierra, her name tag said–asked. Rin thought. He'd seen several episodes of the American show Say Yes to the Dress and he'd gone dress shopping with Shiemi to pick out her wedding dress when she and Izumo got married. And then Izumo had taken him along to her dress shopping as well. So at this point, he was quite well informed on what he'd like to wear if he wore a dress for his own wedding one day.

"Bling. Definitely bling. Gotta catch everyone's attention, it's my day." He began. The woman nodded with a "Keep going."

"Strapless, fuck straps. No sweetheart neckline because duh, I have no boobs. More form fitting, not a big fan of poof. I'm too short, I'd look like a cupcake. But I still want flare. You following?" He looked back up at her after he'd been thinking of things he'd always liked about wedding dresses in the past.

"Oh, yes. This is gonna be spectacular." Sierra was loving this. "Stay here, I'll be back with a few dresses for you to try on, sweetie." She left the dressing room. Rin grinned to himself. Most guys didn't like crossdressing in fear of compromising their fragile masculinity, but Rin sought to be the most unorthodox person in the world. If he wanted piercings wherever, he'd get them. If he wanted tattoos, he'd get them. If he wanted to wear a dress and heels and makeup, who was going to stop him?

He was absolutely giddy at the way this day was turning out. He and Bon were so close and Rin simply loved being with the man. They understood each other on a level others could never understand them. Rin felt balanced when he was with Bon. He wished the other man would notice how great they were together and be his partner in more than just work. Because while he had done this for the cake, Rin also wanted to spend time with Bon doing something he wished they'd do. Almost like a date–or even better, like they were really getting married.

Sierra was back with a few choices for Rin to choose from.

"Of course we have a bigger store with more options uptown, but we do have some gems in our stock here." She told him. She helped him pull the first one on. "Wow, your body has more curves than my sister." She commented, to which Rin snorted out a laugh. "Thanks?" 

They looked at him in the mirror, debating. It was satin. It didn't have nearly any body to it and the bling was more like swirls of sparkles. It was very underwhelming.

"Naaaah." They said together. It was too plain on him. They took the dress off and hung it on a different hook, now dubbed the Reject Hook.

The second one was a little better. "You said no straps, but it called to me and I couldn't resist." She gave an apologetic smile to him in the mirror. This dress was prettier. It had lace details with jewels dotted along the bodice. The straps were actually off shoulder and looked really cute on Rin. It flared out some at the top of his shins, but it bothered Rin. "I'd like it to flare out higher." Rin decided. Sierra nodded. "Me too sweetie. Few people can rock the flare-out-at-the -shins look, trust me. I didn't." She laughed. "But I still wanna show him." Rin added. "Just to see his face?" She guessed. "Just to see his face." Rin laughed.

"But first! Put these on." Sierra offered him short heels. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm good at estimating sizes, it's my secret talent." She waved off the look and he put the heels on. They fit, so he didn't see a reason not to wear them.  
"Kinda regretting wearing combat boots now, this is fun." He admitted. She laughed and they walked out with Sierra carrying the train so he didn't trip.

Bon looked up as Rin came out and blinked, surprised at how good Rin looked in the dress. He stared at Rin for a good minute and a half before both the Rin and Sierra burst out laughing. 

"Close your trap, you dork, you'll catch flies!" Rin told him fondly. Bon closed his mouth and scowled at his partner. "Oh, don't be so sour Babe, you know I love attention." Rin rolled his eyes. "Well. Mainly from you. Everyone else can fuck off. But still!" He conceded. Bon huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, I noticed. The only people you even let into our apartment are Shiemi and Izumo. And that's usually just to hang out and drink wine like you're all mothers with five kids while I'm trying to do paperwork." The brunette pointed out. "Wine is for everybody, not just moms." Rin said matter-of-factly, shrugging. 

"Wine is for bottoms." Bon retorted with a smirk. Rin gasped dramatically. "You went there!" Sierra was cracking up watching the interaction. "He did! He totally went there!" She shrieked gleefully. "I've made my bed, now I have to lay in it." Bon said wisely, realizing what he'd done but refusing to take it back. Rin would give him an earful about this later. Not the bad kind of earful, but the 'You said it and it's in my perfect memory and you'll never live it down now' kind of way. The words only served to make Rin and Sierra laugh harder. Bon didn't mind that, one of his favorite things was watching Rin laugh. He'd never get tired of seeing the man be happy because of him.

The two retreated to the dressing room and thankfully gave Bon time to think over how he felt seeing Rin look so good in a wedding dress. Rin calling him Babe had been a thing since they'd defeated the Impure King and no one ever questioned it, so that was left alone.

But Rin pretending they were engaged and going to be married was something Bon was having trouble comprehending. Was it all really an act? He and Rin had lived together domestically for so long that Bon had no idea what he'd do without the guy. He didn't even remember what life was like before he met Rin. Rin was like a ball of sunshine and happiness and he would just rock your whole world with his personality. He was amazing, and sweet, and kind, and strong, and smart, and such a big part of Bon's life that he had no idea what he'd do if he had to spend more than a couple weeks without the other man. Missions where one of them was gone for a month or longer bothered both of them. It felt sad and irritating to live alone and have to work with other people they didn't like for a month. They liked working together, it was why they were partners.

When did our lives suddenly start coming in a package deal?

He figured it must've slowly happened over the time they'd lived together. Rin trusted Bon fully with anything and everything and Bon knew it and he was glad because back when they were teens, Rin trusted too easily. Now, he trusted a whopping three people and his cat demon. Bon figured that was for the best.

Rin knew how to take care of himself and could probably live in his own place now. But neither of them had ever even brought up the matter. It didn't seem possible for them not to see each other morning, day, and night.

Rin and Bon were comfortable with the way they lived. Neither of them would change a thing. So where would that relationship go from best friends to lovers? Were they on a blurred line between the two? They didn't act like a couple, but at the same time, they did. They didn't kiss, or hug, or sleep together, but they did cuddle on movie nights, know each other's favorite foods, and Rin knew exactly how Bon liked his coffee and Bon knew exactly how Rin liked his tea. They spent so much time together and talked about their feelings with each other and cuddled on the couch and ate meals together. 

They were happy. But could they be happier, was the question. 

Before Bon could think more on it, Rin came out in another dress. This one wasn't like the last. It had more volume so just above Rin's hips, the skirt dropped off to a slightly poofy skirt. There were jewels on the top, but it still didn't seem totally Rin. Bon didn't know exactly what was Rin, but he figured he'd know it when he saw it.

"I like the top, bottom is too much like a princess, though." He said honestly. Rin nodded in agreement and strolled on back to the changing room. 

Next, the man came out in a more fitting dress with feathery material for the bottom. "If you ever wear feathers, I'm gonna call you Big Bird for the rest of your life." He told the man. Rin cackled. "Thanks, Babe." They retreated.

Next dress was another form-fitting dress, but with softer material. There was beading everywhere. It looked like a clam vomited on a dress and called it a wedding gown. "Are we getting married or going scuba diving for clams?" He snorted. There was certain gleam in Rin's eyes that told him everything.

"Oh, you know exactly what dress you want. You just want to see if I approve of the wrong one!" He accused. Rin's trademark sideways grin gave him away. "Go show me the one you like, you doof!" He demanded, laughing at the man's michief. 

The next dress was definitely the one Rin would get married in. God, Bon never thought he'd be saying something like that in his life.

The top was fitted to Rin's body and softened his curves. The top was also a corset to tie in the back. It was form-fitting all the way down to just above his knees. The dress pulled up and flared out like curtains in sheer material that had longer, more extended designs that shimmered, but had no jewels or sparkles. The ratio of mostly plain fabric versus detailed fabric was perfect. The small floral designs had jewels in the perfect places–exactly where Bon would put them if he'd designed the dress. A beautiful symbol made of the designs came together on Rin's front, just below his chest.

It was Rin. It was most definitely Rin.

Bon caught his breath when he saw Rin standing in front of him wearing that dress. He felt like he'd been slapped across the face. It was crazy how someone could wear a dress or a suit or just an outfit that seemed so them that you couldn't imagine anyone else ever wearing that outfit. That whenever you imagined that person, you saw them in that outfit no matter what they'd been wearing when you saw them earlier. 

That's how it felt to see Rin in this dress. The man was grinning excitedly, like they were actually engaged and actually going to get married and he'd actually wear this down the aisle. 

Bon decided that no matter who Rin married, he'd wear this dress. 

"You.....you're......beautiful." he breathed softly. He couldn't think of anything else to say. Of course, Bon knew weddings were important, but now he understood why people loved it so much–why they looked forward to it and dreamed of it so much. Now, he understood.

It felt even more intense when Sierra took down Rin's hair so it laid on his shoulders in inky-black waves and curls and pinned a small jewel-encrusted clip in Rin's hair so the veil flowed down over him. She replaced his silver studs with diamond earrings and fastened a white choker with a diamond flower around his throat. She even gave him white opera gloves that were the same material of the dress.

Rin walked off the platform and over to his partner. "Would you marry me in this?" He asked quietly, so Sierra wouldn't hear. Bon knew he was asking if he could see anyone marrying Rin in that, but he decided to look at it more personally. The man was practically glowing and Bon was weak against the man he'd spent so much of his life with.

He grabbed Rin, dipped him, moved the veil, and kissed him. Bon was sure he heard Sierra squeal at the sight and chuckled. Rin had an arm wrapped around Bon's neck while his free hand cupped the man's cheek as they kissed. When they separated, Bon's grin matched Rin's own. "Fuck yeah, I'd marry you in that." He answered.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in this shop, ugh, you guys are so lucky!" Sierra cried excitedly. "It always makes me wanna have another wedding whenever couples are this cute, ugh!" She complained. The two men laughed. 

"You look lovely in that dress, I really hope you're buying it." She added as an afterthought. Rin looked at Bon worriedly, like he wasn't sure if they'd get the dress even if it was already his in Bon's mind. "Relax, we're getting it." Bon brushed off the worry. When Rin opened his mouth to protest, the taller man cut him off. "Nope, nothing is stopping me from buying that dress, don't try." 

Rin pouted next to him, but sighed and leaned up to kiss his cheek tenderly with a pout on his lips in stubborn thanks. "God, you guys are great together. I'm so glad you found each other." Sierra said. Rin let out a laugh. "Me too." 

Bon didn't even notice he had his arm around Rin's waist until the man had to retreat to the changing room. Before he went, Bon stole one more quick kiss.

Jeez, how had he missed out on this? If he'd seen this earlier, they probably really would be getting married soon!

The glow around Rin was still there when he came back wearing his regular clothes–just a navy blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black pants, and his black combat boots. Both his coat and his boots had spikes and he had chains hanging at his side. Even in his twenties, Rin still dressed like a delinquent and still looked good in the style.

"Still beautiful." Bon murmured that thought, grabbing Rin's hand. Rin's grin couldn't have been any wider. They went along with the planning. They looked at a catalogue of venues, and decided they liked the soft pink lighting with flowers everywhere. "Yes. Drown me in flowers. I would gladly die in flowers." Rin told Sierra seriously. Bon kissed Rin's forehead with a smile. "We should get you a flower crown for the wedding." He snickered. "If the shoe fits, Bon." Rin shrugged. Neither of them could keep smiles off their faces.

They went through several samples of catering services. Rin enjoyed a lot of them since they were mostly meat. "I want ribs." He decided. Sierra looked at him weirdly. "We didn't even have rib samples?" She informed him. "I know, but I fuckin' love ribs. I want ribs at my wedding." Rin then turned to Bon. "Hey, I pay for the dress, my parents will probably pay for everything else, talk to them about it!" He held up his hands in surrender. 

Finally, they made it to the cake sampling. 

Ahhh, where this whole thing started.

Bon decided he was happy he'd agreed to come help Rin get free cake. 

They fed each other bites. "So carrot cake is a fuck no. That's nasty." Rin commented. They tried a rich chocolate cake, a regular vanilla cake, a champagne cake. "Still no. Champagne cake tastes cheap." Rin pushed the place with said cake away. Bon had never known the man to be so lucky about food, but this was his wedding, so he had an excuse.

"Hey boys! How's it going?" Sierra visited them at their table. "All rejects, huh?" She guessed by the distasteful looks on their faces. They nodded solemnly. "Here, try the red velvet. Most people aren't a huge fan of red velvet enough to have it for their wedding cake, but it was delicious at my sister's and I think you'll like it too." She gave them a plate with a slice of red cake with white icing, most likely cream cheese icing that usually went with red velvet cakes. 

They both took a bite, and then took more. "That's so good. Why did we miss this?" Rin wondered. "You went stereotypical, that's why." Sierra answered for him. "We did what everyone else does. We're failures." Bon looked away from the rejected cakes dramatically, shaking his head in dismay. Rin laughed and shoved another bite of red velvet into the man's mouth to shut him up. 

"And this concludes our Wedding Planning. I am sad to see you go and wish you the best of luck for the future." Sierra told them. "Thank you Sierra. It was a lot more fun than I thought it'd be." Bon thanked her sincerely. Rin smiled up at him.

When they left the place, Bon was carrying a wedding dress and holding Rin's hand. It was comfortable. They didn't need to talk about it, they didn't need to freak out over it. It honestly felt like they'd been dating for years now that they looked at it differently. 

Now, while Rin made dinner, Bon could lean down and kiss him and hold him while he worked until food was ready. Rin loved attention from him and he loved it even more now.

Bon couldn't wait to marry Rin next Spring.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly really fun and really cute and I wanted to do it for a long time now. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
